Home is Where The Hobbit is
by bucktooth22
Summary: Thorin, Bilbo, Kili, and Fili debate what makes a home. Thilbo Baggenshield, durincest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

"Bilbo!" The brothers cooed cuddling next to the hobbit on either side. Their noses and toes were being thawed by the crackling fire in front of them and it was a welcome warmth in the chill night air. "Tell us again." The said, each putting their head down on his shoulder.

"I've already told you everything I can think of at least three times today." Bilbo laughed.

"Please tell us again." Fili asked batting his eyes up at Bilbo

"Just once more to help us fall asleep." Kili said scooting closer to Bilbo on the log they were sitting on.

"Fine. I live in the shire in a very nice house. I was quite respectable, never had any adventures." He said smiling as they sighed in content. "My door is round and green. I had just put a fresh coat of paint on it before we left. There is a pantry, large and always stocked full of food. Well at least it was until a bunch of hungry dwarves showed up. It has a few bedrooms, not enough for all of you dwarves, but enough for normal gatherings."

"Will you go back there after this quest is done?" Kili asked.

"It is my home." Bilbo said, never having given it much thought.

"I remember seeing something in your house. Very nice handwriting, framed, and hung on the wall." Fili said thought

"Ah yes, Home is where the heart is." Kili said in a flowery voice.

"Don't you love us?" Fili asked sitting up and looking Bilbo in the eyes.

"I do-"

"Home is where the hearth is." Said an imposing voice as a shadowy figure loomed over them.

"Uncle." The brothers shrank under his hard glare.

"Leave the hobbit alone." Thorin growled. The two brothers scuttled away quickly.

"They were doing no harm." Bilbo said as Thorin sat on the log next to little Bilbo.

"Have you given much thought to if you will return to the shire after the quest?" Thorin asked staring into the fire.

"No. It had never occurred to me." Bilbo said honestly.

"My father used to say home is where the gold is, but I've come to see that there are other things more important than gold." Thorin said looking down at Bilbo with a puzzling expression.

"Love." Bilbo offered.

"Have you found love beyond your beloved Shire?" Thorin asked.

"I'm not sure. I care for all of you, but my family is back there." Bilbo said thoughtfully.

"Uncle, if you say home is more than just gold then why do you wish to return to the mountain?" Kili asked sitting next to Bilbo.

"Many reasons, none of which you need to know." Thorin growled.

"Perhaps some of those reasons may help us convince Bilbo to stay with us." Fili said sitting next to Thorin.

"If he does not wish to stay with us then we will not force him." Thorin snapped angrily rising and walking off.

"I suppose we will just have to find something Bilbo loves more than the shire on our journey." Fili said wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist and pulling him closer, resting his head on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Such as?" Kili asked doing the same from the other side. Fili simply shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Bilbo woke to a steady stream of questions that did not end until well after they'd stopped for dinner. At dinner Thorin pried the two away from the hobbit and set them off on endless tasks. As soon as one was finished five more were ready for their attention. "Thorin, give the boys a break." Bilbo said softly putting a hand on Thorin's.

"When they earn a break they can get one." He replied although his eyes did not leave Bilbo's hand, resting atop his own, in a very small gesture.

"Uncle-" Kili said as he looked between the two waiting for either more orders to be barked at him from Thorin or a soft word from Bilbo to soothe his ruffled soul.

"Get some rest." Thorin sighed. "You'll need it for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

The journey continued and with it continued the questioning. Endless inquiries into paths that the brothers hoped would lead to a home shared by the hobbit and the dwarves. When they decided they'd learned all they could from small Bilbo they began hounding Thorin. It was much slower than their quest for Bilbo's heart as Bilbo was an open book. Thorin however, was much less of an open book and more of a grumpy puzzle and in order to learn one of his secrets one had to solve said puzzle usually with pieces that didn't go together.

"Uncle, please tell us what home is?" Fili asked as the three sat up around the fire.

"Home is where the hearth is." Thorin said, his eyes staring into the fire.

"Fire is life for some I suppose. Without fire how will you survive?" Bilbo said sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Is fire your life uncle?" Kili asked.

"It will be your death if you don't stop asking." Thorin growled. The two scurried away knowing better than to poke a sleeping dragon.

"Bilbo." The cooed cuddling close to the small warm creature.

"I'll tell you something if you promise not to tease." Bilbo said softly.

"Oh we promise!" They chorused eager for more information.

"In Thorin's breast pocket he keeps a flint. So wherever he goes fire is always close to his heart." Bilbo said softly patting his chest where his own heart was beating.

"Is that true?" Kili asked Fili who shrugged.

"Trust me. I'm a burglar." Bilbo said chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

The adventure continued as the perils mounted and through it all Kili and Fili never once asked what made Thorin's home. For they knew that what he kept closest to his heard was a burning passion for one particular hobbit. And that hobbit, they knew, had an equal love for that dwarf. But true to their word, they did not speak of it again, tease or mention at all, save for late night talks with Bilbo. And as the journey ran to its end Bilbo found his place in the battle to be beside Thorin, betrayal or blind loyalty, he would stand by Thorin to the end. And to the end he did stay, and as Thorin lay there, growing cold in Bilbo's arms he smiled his last smile. And his rough hand touched Bilbo's cheek. "Home, my dear Bilbo, is where the hobbit is." He said as he breathed his last.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

Bilbo stopped suddenly. Kili and Fili on either side of him stopped too, although only out of respect for Bilbo. The hobbit was staring with a horrified expression at his round green door. He'd finally managed to clear the thieves and barterers out of his home and away from his valuables and he had stopped for the first time since the battle ended to take a deep breath. "Do you know Thorin's final words to me?" Bilbo asked as he stared at the round green door. It needed a new coat of pain and some dings needed mending, but it was his door to his house in his Shire. "He said, home is where the hobbit is." Bilbo said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Bilbo." Kili muttered enveloping the sobbing mess that had just been a respectable hobbit into his arms.

"We miss him too." Fili said holding the two in his arms. The brothers knew that no matter what Bilbo did, and where he went, and what he said, he would always be their home. And their uncle, no doubt looking down on them with a gruff smile was at home too, at last.


End file.
